


What Was Then And What Is Now

by War_Machine_Rox_01



Series: Too Many Tales for One [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers watch Sherlock Holmes, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi, People Watching, Watching the Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_Machine_Rox_01/pseuds/War_Machine_Rox_01
Summary: Long ago he was a talented consulting detective. Now he is a superhero with a new family. He remembers his past, but keeps its a secret. But what happens when they are revealed by a certain female god?





	1. The Past meets the Present

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the characters or movies they all belong to Marvel and The people who created and produced Sherlock, I just have created their reactions to an amazing film!

(Bucky POV)

All of the Avengers excluding Tony were getting ready in the common room for their weekly movie night. "Hunger games, can we please watch the Hunger Games Tasha?" I leaned over and whacked Clint on the head, "Katniss shut the hell up. You chose last week its Tony's turn to pick this week. If he would just hurry his ass up and get up here". "Dang I really wanted to watch Star Wars this week" Peter pouted. Just as Natasha was gonna reply a white flash and a ringing noise went off and the last thing I remember is watching every one fall unconscious.

Some time later a voice woke me up, "Ah the Avengers and their lovely soldier finally decided to wake up". I looked around and Thor, Tony and Steve were all in a corner by a large tv screen. Natasha, Clint and Peter were scattered around the ground. I looked at the person and it looked like another asgardian. " AMORA WHAT KIND OF TRICKERY IS THIS". I winced at his loud voice, " Damn it Point Break, lower your voice I would like to keep my hearing" Tony yelled.

"So I'm assuming you would like to know why I brought you here, and before you say anything you're just gonna have to watch and see Mr. Starks secrets unfold. He hasn't been very honest." We all looked over at Tony and there were so many emotions crossing his face I couldn't identify them. "What are you talking about I don't have any secrets?" Not even a second after he finished talking another flashed happened and a new group of people appeared only this time they weren't unconscious like we were when we appeared.

(Tony POV)

Holy shit is the first thought that comes to mind. Never did I think that I would be able to see any of these people again. I wanted to run over and talk to them but after what I did to all of them I doubt I would get a friendly greeting. I get knocked out of my thoughts by a body running up to me and yelling a name I never planned on hearing ever again... "SHERLOCK" and then I get punch by the one and only John Watson. I know I should've seen it coming but it still kinda hurt. Everyone is staring at me as Mrs. Hudson, John, Irene hug me. I can feel Gladstone sniffing my legs. I've missed them very much.

(John POV)

As soon as I saw Sherlock a wave of emotions went through me. I ran over shouting his name and socked him in his jaw. I felt bad as soon as I did it so I gave him a hug. Mrs. Hudson, Irene and Gladstone joined me. I'm Broken out if my daze when I hear a man's voice, "Ok what hell is going on, and who the fuck are these people and why are they hugging you Tony".

(Nobody's POV)

"Well I guess it's time I tell the full truth", Tony says and he reverts back to his original British accent to the surprise or the Avengers. " My names are Sherlock Holmes and Anthony Stark aka Iron man and I guess we are watching my most recent past life". Everything was quiet then everyone was yelling out questions at the same time".

(Amora Pov)

"SHUT IT AND I WILL EXPLAIN" everyone stopped talking and turned to stare at me." Ok so as Tony has already said these DVD's will be about his most recent past life. Mr. Watson, Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Adler these are some friends of Shelocks who is in the middle of a different life from when he was alive with you all. If you have any questions or thoughts ask Tony or Sherlock whatever he is gonna go by during the movies."

(Tony POV)

When I thought Amora was done talking, she started to say " Oh I almost forgot the movie will pause whenever you talk and you cannot leave until you finish the Movies. Now let's get started everyone take a seat". Since I haven't seen John in years I sat between him and Bucky.

(Nobody's POV)

As soon as everybody was seated Amora disappeared and the movie began.

 


	2. To Finally Be Seen

(Tony POV)

**The movie starts by showing cobblestones of a street. The sound of carriages and horse galloping can be heard getting louder as the carriages come closer. As the camera pans up from the floor it's shown that there are three carriages. As the camera gets closer to the last carriage it is shown to have the inspector and John Watson.**

"What year has this take place in Man of Iron" Thors eyes were showing genuine curiosity. "Well Point Break I would put this in between 1890 and 1891" **The inspector is shown loading a gun.** "Why does he need a gun and where are you going" John answers Peter with a gentle smile "I'm sure this film we are viewing will tell you if you want to find out quicker don't speak."

**A man is then shown running down the road. The carriages are seen taking a sharper turn. The man is shown again and as he is running past a light you see part of his face.**

"You are quite a fast runner aren't you Mr. Holmes. Or would you prefer me to call you Mr. Stark." I take a second to answer her "I would prefer anyone I know from my time as Sherlock call me by that name and anyone I know as Tony Stark to call me what they normally call me. It's just much easier for everyone to stick with what they know for now."

**The man running takes a turn and slips on the cobblestone and starts to run towards a building and vaults himself over some railings. He then jumps off a ledge and rolls and his face is finally revealed as Sherlock/Tony. He turns and opens double doors, kicks open a gate of some sort and walks inside.**

"Wow Mr. Stark I didn't know you could do all that." I turn to Peter, "Kid call me Tony for Thor's sake. Also I can't do that anymore I was younger is this movie than I am right now by maybe five or so years."

 **Sherlock walking down a small flight of stairs and looks around Holmes stealthily walks towards a doorway where a light can be seen. A guard is shown on a spiral staircase holding a gas light and looking down to the bottom of the staircase. Sherlock pushes himself into a corner before he is seen. His face shows concentration and determination. We finally hear him speak only his lips aren't moving. "** Head cocked to the left. Partial deafness in ear. First point of attack", **Sherlock hits the man in with the palm of his hand into his left ear. "** Two. Throat Paralyse vocal cords. Stop screaming." **Sherlock then slams his hand into the man throat."** Three. Got to be heavy drinker. Floating rib to the liver". **He then hits the man above his liver with his fist. Four. "** Finally, drag the left leg. Fist the patella." **As he delivers his final attack the man is shown dropping to the ground. "** Summary prognosis: Conscious in 90 seconds Martial efficacy: quarter of an hour at best. Full faculty of recovery, unlikely". **Sherlock then covers himself in the shadows with the end of his coat just before the man comes in with his light. From the time Sherlock comes out if the shadows to the time the man drops to the ground is a total of eight seconds. He is then seen taking the mans hat to wear along with his lantern. He then runs down the steps**

(Bucky POV)

The only though going through my head right now is how fucking hot that was to watch and how impressive it was. I'm not sure what anyone else could be thinking but how amazing on top of how surprising that was. Irene then choose to speak up in a flirty tone that i'm sure was suppose to bother me judging by the look she sent my way. "Wow that was amazing Sherlock" I look at Tony and I can see him rolling his eyes at her antic seemingly not interested in her and looks at John and because of my super hearing I can hear him say " Will she ever give this up. Anytime she comes to talk to me she either drugs, bribes or tricks me and as of right now I have eyes for someone else" In the corner of my eye I see Tony glance at me. That improved my mood and I looked back toward the screen trying to hide my blush, though I still feel like I've become bright red. I hear Clint say " Ok everyone shut up I want to see what happens next this is some pretty cool shit." Then movie starts up one again


	3. Breathe a Sigh of Relief

**The camera then shows holmes watching the ritual from a distance.He notices there are four men in the back and two mean in robes. Before he can go interfere a hand goes to land on his shoulder. Without looking Holmes starts to slap his hand away. Out of the shadows John comes up behind the man and puts him in a choke hold, while Sherlock holds his hand over his nose and mouth to restrict breathing.**

**(** **_Sherlock,_** **John)**

**"I like the hat."**

**_" I just picked it up."_ **

**"You remember your revolver?** **"**

**(Nobody's POV)**

**"** Are you two seriously having a normal conversation while choking a man!" Everyone was all staring at JOhn and Sherlock after Steve's outburst. " If i'm being completely honest Mr.Rogers this happened too many times to count". "Yea John and  I have used that tactic so many times as ridiculous it can be very useful." 

**"** **_Oh, knew I'd forgotten something. I thought I'd left the stove on."_**

**"You did."**

****  
**"** **_I think that's quite enough. You're a doctor, after all."_**

**John then lets the man fall over onto his side on the temples floor.**

**_"Always nice to see you, Watson."_ **

**Holmes and Watson are then seen to shake their hands and take off their hand simultaneously. John then takes off his overcoat while Sherlock holds his walking stick.**

**_"Where is the inspector?_ ** **"**

**"He's getting his troops lined up."**   
****  
**"** _That could be all day."_

(Bucky POV)

"Why does he need to get his troops lined up?" I look over at Tony and he looks over at me "Well i'm sure the next scene will tell us why Bucky bear" I didnt expect the nickname so before anyone would look at me I stopped talking at looked at the movie screen hoping it will start up again.

**Holmes comes up behind the man closest at the back of the temple near a sculpture of some sort. Using his hat he had take from earlier he uses it  to cover the mans' face, he then hits the man an elbow, causing the man to fall to the floor. John approaches from the other side of the stone sculpture only to immediately dodge a swing from a club by one of the guards. He then uses the momentum to push the first guard into another guard. With both men on the floor Watson kicks the closest one in the stomach but receives a punch to the face from the first one while he wasn't paying attention.**

**The speaker looks at the covered man at the edge of the room who turns around quickly and leaves. The speaker then turns his attention back to the woman in front of him who has her arms to her side freely. To the left of her lies a knife which now is set directly under her hand.**

(Nobody's POV)

"Oh no Mr. Stark is she gonna get hurts she seems so young". Everyone in the room with the exception of John and Tony are on the edge of their seats. "No the girl turned out fine in the end i got to her in time.

**The fight is still going on behind the cloaked man and the woman. Sherlock is still fighting with two guards. One of the two guards goes to hit at Sherlock with a club. He then misses and hits the other guard because Sherlock ducked out of the way. They are then still continuing to fight with each other while across the temple Watson is still dealing with his own guards. He then starts to screams out in pain as the one he kicked to the floor bites him in the leg.**

"THAT'S FIGHTING DIRTY MAN WHAT THE HELL". Everyone in the room nodded their head with Clint.

(Bucky POV)

**A fifth man comes in from a door way near the altar with a pistol raised in his hand. He fires a shot aimed at Holmes which misses and hits a pole causing a ringing sound to be heard. John looks up in concern at the sound of the shot.**

All I can think of is how close that came to killing or hurting Tony. All I can hear is my heart beating in my ears.

(Nobody's POV)

Everyone in the theater is on the edge of their seats watching to see what happen to John and Sherlock.

**Holmes then goes to use the guards' clubs to move the man in front of him to use as a shield just as another shot is fired, this time the shot hitting the guard in the shoulder instead of Sherlock. Holmes shoves the guard into the man with the gun. He uses the clubs to knock the gun out his hand. John knees one of his guards in the stomach and turns around using his walking stick to whack the one who bit him in his leg in the face.**

**Sherlock with clubs in both his hands uses a bunch of moves to defend himself and knock out the guard who had been shot. The ringing noise stops being heard by this time of the fight.**

**The lady is then seen shaking, as her hand starts picking up the dagger. The camera then shows Sherlock twirling the clubs around and brings them down without hesitation onto the shoulders of the man who had the gun.**

**Holmes and Watson both turn to look and John takes out his pistol. They both are looking at the girl as she raises the** **dagger. John then hits a guard one last time to know him out before raising and among his gun and the cloaked man.**

**Just as the girl bring the knife down Sherlock grabs it and wrenches it out of her hand before anymore damage can be done.**

Everyone in the room breathes a sigh of relief seeing the girl being stopped from stabbing her self.

**A gust of wind passes through and puts all of the fire out once the knife is taken.**

**Holmes raises one of the clubs in front of him at the cloaked man, ready to defend himself. The girl is laying gasping for air on the altar.**

**"Sherlock Holmes," a low voice says from underneath the hood, not sounding worried about being stopped. "And his loyal dog," he calls over his shoulder at Watson who is standing straight with a pistol aimed at the man.**

"Wow that was spooky, can we take a break I'm hungry". By the time Bruce finished talking every had their favorite food in front of them out of nowhere. "POPTARTS I LOVE THESE" everyone has to plug their ears after Thor shouts.

Once every one was finished eating they sat down waiting for the movie to begin.


	4. You Seem Surprised

_(Nobody's Pov)_

**"Tell me doctor as a medical man have you enjoyed my work?"**

"Wow this guy is really messed up isn't he Stark?" Everyone in the room nods their head along with Natasha with looks of disgust.

**"Let me show you how much I've enjoyed it."irritated by the question John comes up behind the cloaked figure, obviously wanting to attack him.**

**"Watson! Don't." Sherlock yells rushing towards John and the figure before Watson could get any closer. At the same time the figure turns around. Held in his hands is a long thin glass dagger that becomes noticeable to the viewers as the light hits it, the point ending just a few inches from John's face.**

Everyone in the rooms flinches in their seat after seeing how close John was from becoming injured. "How in the hell did you see that, I'm supposed to be the one of the team with amazing eyesight but even I couldn't see that!" The people in the room turn to see Tony, John, Mrs. Hudson and Irene laughing hysterically. Once they were done John turned to see the Avengers looking at then weirdly and chose to explain. "Sherlock is a master in Deductions,c hemistry, Botany and Anatomy , playing the violin, Fighting skills, memorizing of every crime case,Knowledge of Literature, Knowledge of Philosophy, Knowledge of Astronomy, Knowledge of Politics, Knowledge of Botany, Knowledge of Geology, Boxing, and Essay reading/writing, but there is much more I am probably forgetting so him noticing the glass shouldn't have surprised me as much as it had."

After he finished talking everyone in the room were left staring in disbelief towards Tony/Sherlock. They all soon turned back to the screen waiting for the movie to continue.

**"Observe," Sherlock orders. "How did you see that?" asks Watson, his face showing his shock at how close he was to becoming impaled. "Because I was looking for it," Holmes replies using the stolen clubs to smash the dagger, both men staring at the cloaked figure before Sherlock uses one of the clubs to remove the hood. The figure is revealed to be a man with slicked back, black hair and an threatening demeanour. "Lord Blackwood!" John exclaims with shock written all over his face ."You seem surprised," the man responds, looking slightly bored at the situation and the two men.**

_(Bucky POV)_

I don't understand what's so surprising. "What's so surprising?" I look over to Bruce as he answers Clint. " Because back then Lord's had a higher social status than most others and were where then seen to be better than the common person or so one who committed a crime, so they were fairly surprised to see it was him murdering all of the people he did because of he status as a Lord."

After Bruce was done explaining I looked over at Tony and noticed his expression was one I've seen often. He furrowed his eyebrows and the usual sparkling look in his chocolate brown eyes hardens to a look of either rage or anger. He looks over to me and catches me looking and I am trying to fight the color off of my face, but by the looks of everyone in the room i'm not doing as well as I hoped.

_(Nobody POV)_

Once Bruce was done talking everyone turned back to look towards the screen.

**"I say the girl deserves your attention more than he." "Indeed," agrees John before wacks Lord Blackwood in the face with his cane as he makes his way past everyone to reach the woman still on the altar."Impeccable timing Lestrade," Sherlock calls out, drawing the attention of the police and Lestrade to him. The men in uniforms stare at Lord Blackwood in disgust and Sherlock in shock to his calmness as they take in the scene of the women and the beaten guards on the ground."We've one for the doctor and one for the rope." "Clarky", Sherlock exclaims as Detective Lestrade talks to one of his men, obviously looking to be surprised at the Lord being arrested. "Sir," an officer says, moving forward up towards the altar to arrest Blackwood."This woman needs a hospital immediately."  John shouts out to the police as he's examining the woman. "Put her in the back of the Moriah."**

"The Moriah is the inspectors carriage in case you were curious", Tony tells everyone for Peter"s and Thor's sake so they don't feel embarrassed.

**Officer Clarky approaches Blackwood Cautiously, who raises his wrists, he is then handcuffed. Lord Blackwood jerks his hands away from Clarky once the handcuffs are locked on his wrists. "If you don't mind," he growls showing his position over the officer to walk on his own.**

"Punk," Bucky muttered under his breath even though he knew John and Tony would hear because of their closeness to him and they had to cover their mouths to cover up a laugh in response.

**"Get him out of my sight." Lestrade orders, his tone dripping with disgust and mockiness. As the Lord is removed, the men not even daring to touch him due to fearing him, Inspector Lestrade turns around to look towards Holmes who has walked across the church while the arrest was happening, to stand next to Lestrade. "And you were supposed to wait for my orders", the Inspector says to Holmes as to give him a lecture of sorts.**

**"If I had you would be cleaning up a corpse and chasing a rumour. Besides the girls' parents hired me, not the Yard. Why they thought you require any assistance is beyond me."**

_(Bucky POV)_

"Do you always have to piss of people of a higher authority Tony?" Everyone in the rooms is looking at me after I said that while Tony is just sitting there with a smirk on his face. "I wouldn't be me if i didn't Bucky-bear". I just decide to leave the matter at that, I already know that i'm not going to get a better response than that.

**"Well London will breathe a sigh of relief,"The Inspector says, either ignoring the insult sent his way or not knowing it was one. "Indeed, congratulations Lestrade," John butts in,congratulating the Inspector.**

Peter looks at John and Tony, "Why are you congratulating him you two did all the work?" At everyone's weird looks John and Tony reply ion sync, "All we care about it putting the bad guys away not the attention we gain from it.

**"Bravo Inspector," Holmes says congratulating the Inspector while he starts removing a cigar from his top front jacket pocket and to give to the inspector. "Have a cigar."As the Inspector takes the cigar, the three men are interrupted by a photographer who has come to the crime scene. "Gentleman, cheese!" The picture is taken with Inspector Lestrade and John Watson staring straight into the lens, where as Sherlock has taken to covering his face with his arm and one of the stolen clubs, hiding his identity. The photo morfes until it is shown as a printed picture on the front page of a newspaper with the headline 'SCOTLAND YARD CATCHES KILLER' and a subheading of 'SHERLOCK HOLMES AIDES POLICE.'**

_(Nobody POV)_

Natasha looks at the Dynamic Duo face full of curiosity, "Why are you hiding your face?" Tony does a once over looking around the occupants in the room, "I had a lot of people put away and in case they were set free I didn't want then to just be able to ask someone who I was and know exactly where to fone me, with no one truly knowing is was always easier to be safe."

Everyone in the theater looks content with the explanation given and turn back to the screen waiting for what comes next.

 


	5. Familiar Faces Join

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: Mommy (2 times), Oh my little Anthony, how you've grown. Come and let me hug you darling, Sweet heart

_(Nobody's POV)_

Once more a bright flash of light flashed before all of their eyes before the movie had the chance to resume.

_(Tony POV)_

Once my eyes cleared I looked around to see what happen and I saw Amora standing there with Loki looking bored, but what really caught my attention was that there are a man and a women looking at me in shock. Then it finally clicked who they were.

"Mammina?" I whispered in shock looking at my dead mother standing right before my eyes. She started to come towards me while everyone in the room looked at us in shock. "Oh mio piccolo Anthony, come sei cresciuto. Vieni e lascia che ti abbraccio cara." I ran up to her and swept her into a hug while she was whispering Italian inderments in my ear.

Our moment was ruined by hearing Howard call me out. "Anthony" he said while nodding at me, "Where are we and who are all of those people looking at Maria and I." I finally turned around to see Bucky-Bear and the rest of the team looking at us with their mouths open and eyes opened wide in shock at seeing me hug a strange women and them calling me by my full first name.

_(John POV)_

"Sherlock who are these people and why are you speaking in Italian?" Sherlock looks over to me and opens his mouth to speak. "Well the man is my father Howard stark and the women is my mother or as I said my Mammina in my first language which was in Italian. They are my parents from this life time.

_(Maria POV)_

"What do you mean this lifetime tesoro", I see Howard from the corn of my eye giving Tony a look mixed with confusion and disappointment, but they vanished before anyone else could notice his confusion.

_(Nobody POV)_

Everyone become distracted by hearing a man clear his Throat. Everyone's head turned to look at Loki looking at the occupants in the room before turning to look at Amora. "Why am i here Amora, all of these people are idiots and useless mortals. Explain now." Amora turns and looks at him with a glint of teasing in her eyes. "Well Loki-Doki you are here to watch the past life of the one mortal who has caught your eye. Now sit down and let me explain."

Everyone i the room sat back down with Howard sitting by Steve and Maria. Loki and Bucky are on either side of Tony, with Thor sitting beside Loki, and everyone else in the room have been all spread out around the room.

"Loki you are here because of many two reasons. One is because I said so and you have no choice but to listen. Two is that I feel you relate very much to Anthony in many many ways and if you watch this like im have you, you will make a new friend maybe more. Mr. and Mrs. Stark are here because I fell this will help them to better understand their son in many ways and help mend the relationship between Howard and Anthony." "I have also made a new decision on what you will all be viewing. There is a second movie as to continue what happens next so one you are finished you will be viewing that one too." Amora then disappeared and the original  occupants of the room explained what has happened so far in the movie.

**_ TIME SKIP _ **

_(Loki POV)_

I have to admit that Anthony has caught my attention but not only him but Lames Barns has too. Watching this movie has made me even more intrigued with these two mortal but Anthony especially. I would never tell any of them though, that information is way to valuiable.

_(Nobody POV)_

Once everyone was seated and new everything that has happened so far they await for the movie to continue **.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: Mommy (2 times), Oh my little Anthony, how you've grown. Come and let me hug you darling, Sweet heart


	6. Baker Street

_Peter POV)_

**The movie resumes showing a street sign with the words BAKER STREET N.W. The camera pans backwards to show the bustling street below, where citizens are going up and down the street. Horse drawn carriages with men in black top hats and black cloaks driving them. Men and Women walking all over the street going along with their day.**

**The camera then zooms in closer to the black and grey apartment building to show the address 221B.**

**"One hundred and fifty-six over eighty, very good."**

**"My nerves are the best they've been in years thanks to you." A voice says as the camera comes up to reveal the second-floor window where John was looking at the street below.**

Without thinking I look over at John and ask, "Hey Mr. Watson who is that man and are you guys in Sherlock, and yours house?"

"Why yes it is Peter that was my conference room for my patients. Sherlock and I had a very nice home together. Though the armory or rather the room that Sherlock used for his experiments was very nasty and dusty."

_(Maria's POV)_

**"Tell me something your new premises when are you moving in?" An elderly man is sitting next to John in an office type room. He starts putting his jacket on as John responds.**

**"I should be in within the week. Cavendish place. And there'll be a woman's touch."**

"Don't see why a woman's touch was better that my own," Tony grumbled under his breath.

I look over to the two men I believe their names were James and Loki as they look over at him curiously with jealousy written all over their faces but Anthony waved them off carelessly.

**"Oh well that's marvellous."**

**"Inde-" Before he could finish his sentence the sounds of gunfire are heard followed by two more shots causing both men to duck.**

The Avengers along with all of Sherlock's Family duck down at the noise beside Loki and Peter.

**"Woah!"**

**"Good God!" The man shouted as another shot rang out. "That was gunfire!"**

Everyone in the room is sitting with a look of panic and concern across their faces.

**"No!" John yells while he still bent over at the waist. Both men turn to start looking towards the door where the shots rang out from. "No, no, hammer and nail wasn't it? My colleague's just probably putting up a painting. I'll go check," assured John as he starting to make his way to leave the room.**

**"Your colleague..." the man begins.**

**"Yes."**

**"Won't be moving with you, will he?" At this John stares at the man before turning to face the door again. "No he won't" Watson says determinedly.**

"Like he could have stopped me," Anthony said under his breath while everyone in the room gave him a bunch of different looks.

**Leaving the room Watson emerges on the impressively decorated landing where an old woman is stood outside a door looking quite worried.**

**Exiting the room John is seen on a decorated landing where an elderly woman is stood outside a door looking concerned.**

**"Mrs Hudson." Watson greets as the woman starts to talk.**

**"I won't go in there by myself, not while he's got a gun in his hand."**

Everyone in the room gives Tony looks of astonishment.

**"You don't have to go in there at all, give me the paper." John tells Mrs Hudson who doesn't look like she feels any better.**

**"Oh, what will I do when you leave doctor? He'll have the whole house down!" Mrs Hudson exclaimed.**

Everyone especially Maria and Bruce grimaced at the idea of what Tony would be found doing if he was left to his own devices and ideas.

**"He just needs another case that's all," John quickly assures as he starts taking the paper out of her hands.**

**"Ooh couldn't you have a longer engagement," she beg at which John only chuckles.**

**The sound the door is heard and shown to be openingas the elderly man shown from earlier appears on the landing still sounding very angry and distressed about the gunshots.**

**"I smell gunpowder. It's not right you know, not in a domestic environment." Another shot rings out. John along with the man and Mrs. Hudson duck and gasp.**

Loki looks over at Tony with a mocking glint in his eyes along with mischievous look on his face to match. "You only did that because of his response and to piss him off, am I correct?" Everyone in the room looks at Tony chuckling. Howard looks over at Tony and starts to speak, "You know Anthony did that all the time to other business owners he didn't like. When he would come to a meeting with me and they said something stupid he would cough like * _cough Idiot cough*_ then correct them". Everyone in the room laughs at TOny while he just its there with a blush rising onto his face and neck.

**"Thank you, Captain Phillips," John says trying to calm the Captain down. "Perhaps a nice cup of tea, same time next week."**

**The Captain moves to Mrs Hudson who shows the Captain down a flight of stairs while John makes his way to the door where the gunshots seem to have originated from.**

**"Come along Captain, its quieter downstairs."**

**Quickly catching Mrs Hudson before she makes her way downstairs,  John calls her name out.**

**"Mrs Hudson, bring something to cheer him up." Mrs Hudson small huff and continues downstairs.**

(Maria POV)

"What was so wrong that made you use a gun whilst in a lovely apartment as that. I know you have better manners than that." I look ever and Anthony and see that John nods his head along with me. "Yeah Sherlock listen to your mother, you're better than that." He says with a grin on his face. Anthony grabs a pillow from who knows where and starts hitting him with it. As that is happening I notice that everyone including myself seems to be thinking that these two men, (who in my opinion are more children), have a bond like brothers. I look back at the screen with a smile on my face as i wait for it to continue.

**With a deep sigh John waits a moment and then knocks twice on the door. As he starts opening the door it only opened a short way before stopping because something is blocking the way. John squeezes is body through the small opening.**

**The beginning of  gun is seen in the little light shining. Seeing the gun John ducks his head looking unsurprised.**

**"Permission to enter the armoury."  John asks whistle sound done with all of Sherlock's actions.**

**"Granted." Sherlock's voice rings as the gun is fired again.**

**Seen on the wall, the letters VR have been made with the gun.**

**"Watson," Holmes starts excitedly "I am in the process of inventing a device that suppresses the sound of a gunshot." John is seen opening the curtain, letting light into the room which reveals the dusty and organized chaos**

**"Aargh!" came Sherlocks painted yell at the sudden light.**

(Nobody's POV)

"Im tired can we go to bed!" Everyone looks at Clint feeling tired as well. "Ok so we can continue this tomorrow right Amora?" a flash of light is shown and everyone is on a twin mattress with covers and a blanket with a note show on the screen stating. "YOU ALL WILL BE CONTINUING THIS TOMORROW AT TEN A.M GOOD NIGHT". Everyone settles down and awaits for sleep to take them away.

 


	7. A Rebelling Mind

(3rd person POV)

**"It's not working." John says as he walks over to Sherlock holding out his hand.**

**"Can I see that?" Sherlock holds the gun out to john who then takes it and places it on the table.**

**"You know it's been three months since your last case."Kicking shut the fireplace John smells a liquid that he then throws onto the fire.**

**Sherlock is still in his seat with his hands covering up the majority of his face to block the sunlight.**

**"Gently,gently Watson. Be gentle with me... Argh!" John open the curtain and the sound of falling and glasses breaking is heard as John begins to read the papers.**

Bruce gives Tony and affectionate eye roll and mutters under his breath, "drama queen". The super soldiers in the room cover up their laughs with a cough.

**"Don't you think it's time you found another one?" Crawling across the floor in dirty looking clothing with messy hair as if he had just awoken. His hair is sticking up at odd angles . He looks very sleep deprived as is he hasnt slept for days on end.**

"Looking good Stark." Tony just winks at Clint and replies "You know it Bird Brain! You jealous." The rest of the viewers in the room shush them as they continue watching the screen.

**"I can't but agree. My mind rebels at stagnation. Give me problems. Give me work. The sooner the better."**

Everyone gives Tony a concerned look at which he ignores.

**Sherlock sits on the floor next to John who is sitting in a chair above him.**

**"Paper. Let's see then. There's a letter here from Mrs Ramsey of Queen's Park. Her husband disappeared."**

**The news paper in Sherlocks hands announce that Blackwood is too hang today.**

Everyone in the room has a dark look on their faces after seeing the new paper.

**"He's in Belgium with the scullery maid." Sherlock answers easily.**

**"Is it November?"**

**"Yes Holmes." Sherlock just looks confused at the fact three months have gone by.**

**"Alright, Lady Radford reports...oh her emerald bracelet has disappeared."**

**"Insurance swindle. Lord Radford likes fast woman and slow ponies. I see you're the attending physician at Blackwood's hanging." Sherlock answers easily.**

Natasha sends Tony a calculating look as he solved the case just by looking at the paper.

**"Yes. It was our last case together and I wanted to see it through to the end." Silence follows Johns proclamation. Both men look away as John clears his throat and looks at Sherlock with concern.**

**Mrs. Hudson then enters the room with a tray holding tea cups and a teapot.**

**"A Mr Lewis is seeking ad-"  John starts to say before Sherlock speaks over him.**

**"There is only one case that intrigues me at present," Holmes interrupts his tone becoming a tad darker. "The curious case of Mrs Hudson, the absentee landlady. I've been studying her comings and goings, they appear most sinister." He finished on a whisper unblinkingly.**

**"Tea Mr Holmes?" Mrs. Hudson asks in a kind tone.**

**"Is it poisoned nanny?" he snarked back.**

**"There's enough of that in you already," Mrs Hudson said sweetly but with an edge to he voice.**

**"Don't touch everything is in its proper place as per usual...nanny." Sherlock snears at her.**

Steve along with Tony's parents frown deeply at Sherlock's behavior towards Jon and Mrs. Hudson.

**Mrs Hudson made her way to leave the room after grabbing dirty dishes only to glance at a dog lying on the floor. "He's killed the dog."**

**"Again." Mrs. Hudson decides to add after a moment.**

The room goes into up-roar but Tony silences then with a scathing look and gestures to the screen.

**John rushes over to the dog and checks it's pulse. "What have you done to Gladstone now?"**

**"I was simply testing a new anaesthetic. He doesn't mind."**

**"Holmes as your doctor-" John starts to say as he starts to rise to his feet.**

**"He'll be right as a trivet in no time."**

**"As your friend! You've been in this room for two weeks I insist that you have you get out." John yells out.**

The viewers in the room slightly jump at the sound of John losing his temper at Sherlock.

**"There's nothing of interest for me, out there, on earth, at all." Holmes flippantly replies.**

**John then uses this as a chance to start asking Holmes questions.**

**"So you're free this evening?"**

**"Absolutely."**

**"Dinner?"**

**"Wonderful."**

**"The Royale?"**

**"My favourite."**

**"Mary's coming."**

**Sherlock's face goes from calm to panicked at having been caught in the trap that Watson laid. "Not available."**

Everyone goes into a uproar of laughter at their childish bickering while John and Tony sit with false pout on their faces.

**"You're meeting her Holmes!"  John yells in annoyance.**

**Sherlock turns away from John before calling over his shoulder. "Have you proposed yet?"**

**John shakes his head. "No, I haven't found the right ring."**

**"Oh well then it's not official," Holmes states with a undefinable look on his face.**

Tony sinks down into his seat pouting as Loki chuckles at him. Choosing the childish way to no one's surprise he sticks her tongue out at both Loki and Bucky who he noticed are both chuckling.

**"It's happening whether you like it or not. Eighty thirty, the Royale. Wear a jacket."**

**"You wear a jacket," Sherlock childishly retorts as John is shown walking out the door.**

Tony then stands up to stretch, "I'm tired let's finish this tomorrow", he says through a yawn. He walks out of the room before any one can object.

Everyone follows Tony to their rooms to sleep until the next day to continue watching.

 


	8. Dinner is Served

Everyone gathers back into the screening room from their not-needed, but much wanted sleep.

"As much as I love mornings and would love to enjoy the quiet before we start. I am hungry so food, gimmie gimmie gimmie." Everyone chuckles at Tonys actions as they follow him into the kitchen as he makes grabby hands.

_~~~~~~~After Breakfast~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Everyone takes a seat. Bucky and Loki both quietly arguing over who gets to sit next to Tony but ultimately letting Tony sit in between them.

Once everyone is seat they wait for the memories to continue.

**Classical music is heard playing in the background amongst the noise of a dinner time rush inside the diner.**

Those who don't like classical music groan under their breath while those who do have a small smile grave their lips.

**Sherlock is seen sitting at a table along before he opens his pocket watch to check the time before he moves on and starts to observe the room.**

**"A man? Outside my house?" a man yells to his assumed partner.**

" I wish we could find out what that man was talking about." Everyone in the room gets a laugh out of Peters statement.

**A waiter is seen cleaning a silver spoon before placing it in his inside jacket pocket seemingly unnoticed.**

"If you saw him stealing, why didn't you report him." Everyone turned towards Tony for an explanation to Steve's question.

"Back then I know that i didn't have very much money, so I stole plenty of time. Some of which will probably be shown. So that waiter stealing a couple spoons or forks is not a big deal. However if it could have been a case for me to solve then yes I would have caught and confronted him.

Everyone seemed satisfied at Tony's response and turned back to the screen.

**Another waiter is lectured by a manager for his choice of clothing. "Straighten your tie."**

**Sherlock seems to become irritated at the movements and sounds he observes so he then closes his eyes. Instead of the voices becoming quieter from his attempt to block everything out, the conversations get louder along with the ticking noise from a clock of some sort.**

Both Loki and Bucky go to start fretting over Tony before his mother beats him to it.

"Bambino are you ok? What is causing all of that racket."

Tony sighs and opens his mouth to explain, "My mind is always active. IT never shuts off and wants to gather any and all knowledge there is. All that noise is what I was hearing because my mind was becoming overwhelmed. That still happens now but I have gotten better control over it."

Much to the surprise of the entire room, especially Tony's, both Loki and Bucky look at each other and share a look seeming to understand what the other one is gonna do before they lean over to Tony and gently kiss his forehead and each whisper into his ear, "We are glad you are ok."

Tony blushes before he looks down to his feet while they go back to their seats. As they leave back the intertwine their arms from behind Tony for all three of them to be connected.

**"Holmes," John announces. That gets Sherlock to open his eyes.**

"Always on time John". Everyone chuckles at Tony and John fist bumping to Tony's statement.

**A woman is standing next to John. She has a warm smile on her face as her arm is linked with Watson's.**

**"You're early."**

**Smirking slightly as he rises from his chair Sherlock outstretched his hand.**

**"Fashionably."**

"Wow Tony not even five minutes in and already starting shit." Rhodey laughs at Tony when he swats at his arm.

"You know me honeybear".

**"This is Mary Morstan," John introduces.**

**"Oh my goodness, what a pleasure." Sherlock takes Mary's hand and places a kiss on top of it.  As they are all taking their seats, Sherlock turns John. "For the life of me I don't know why it's taken him so long to introduce us properly."**

Multiple low chuckles were heard throughout the room. One of the culprits spoke up first.

"Anthony did shit like this throughout his whole childhood. Caused so much trouble but hilarious."

Tony seem started at his father being so open and chatty. It only usually happened in private in the labs when he was a kid. He had no idea what to do but turn back to the screen and watch.

**"Pleasure is mine," Mary  says before she attempts at starting the conversation. "It really is quite a thrill to meet you Mr Holmes, I've heard so much about you. I have a pile of detective novels at home, Wilkie Collins, Poe-"**

**"It's true,"John adds, while Sherlock looks as if he is getting bored already.**

"Damn Stark looking a little bored there?"

"Natashile would you do the honors?"

With a huff of laughter at his ridiculous nickname, Natasha elbowed Clint to make him shut up.

**"It can seem a little far fetched though sometimes, making these grand assumptions out of such tiny details."**

**"That's not quite right is it?" Sherlock interjects with his eyes to the ceiling. "In fact the little details are by far the most important." Mary ducks her head at the correction from Sherlock.**

Everyone laughed at Tony's face and the way he interrupted Mary. Even John and her were laughing along with everyone.

**"Take Watson-"**

**"I intend to," Mary interrupts. Sherlock gives a small bit of laughter before his face becomes unimpressed once again.**

"I think everyone who knows Sher-Tony well enough knows that, what she said right there was the wrong thing to say." Everyone laughed and nodded her head along with John's words.

**"See his walking stick, a rare African snakewood hiding a blade of high tensile steel." Pulling John's walking stick to him to pull the top off, he reveals the blade.**

"Did you know that he had a sword there or did you guess."

John, Mrs. Hudson, Rhodey, Bruce, Lestrade and Mary all got panicked looks on their faces as they looked to Tony after Steve's question.

"I'm going to tell you all right now. I NEVER guess on ANYTHING i deduce or I already know. There is no guessing there is only me KNOWING or NOT. More often than not I KNOW. I cant eve- OW MOM WHAT THE HELL LET GO OF MY EAR."

Throughout Tonys speech many people shrunk in their seats in fear especially Steve because Tony kept creeping towards his face until his mother pulled him back to his seat.

**"A few were awarded to veterans of the Afghan War so I can assume he's a decorated soldier. Strong, brave, born to be a man of action and neat like all military men."**

**Putting his hand in John's pocket, Sherlock pulls out a piece of paper. "Now I check his pockets, ah a stub from a boxing match. Now I can infer that he's a bit of a gambler, I'd keep an eye on that dowry if I were you."**

John glared at Tony much to Tony's amusement.

**"Those days are behind me,"  John says as he is trying to save himself from his own embarrassment.**

**"Right behind you. He's cost us the rent more than once."**

Many exclaims of REALLY were heard throughout the room much to Johns displeased and Tony's amusement.

**"Well with all due respect Mr Holmes, you know John very well, what about a complete stranger? What can you tell about me?"**

**"You?"**

BOth Loki and Bucky huffed a laugh and said, "Shits about to get real." Tony turned and glared at the two but they just smiled at him because he looked like a grumpy kitten.

**"I don't think that's-" John starts to butt in.**

**"I don't know that's-"**

**"Not at dinner-"**

**"Perhaps another time."**

**"I insist."**

**"You insist."**

**"You remember we discussed this."**

**"The lady insists," Sherlock says because he knows John wouldn't go against Mary's wishes.**

"Tony's will always get what he wants. That was a useless shot and trying to get otherwise." All John could do was nod his head with Maria's words.

**Sherlock moves his chair loudly As He begins to stare intently at the woman in question for a few seconds before making his knew found observations known and spoken.**

**"You're a Governess."**

**"Well done."**

**"Yes well done, shall we, waiter!" JOhn exclaim as he tries to get a waiter's attention.**

**"Your student, is a boy of eight"**

"This is incredible", was heard throughout the room.

**"Charlie seven actually," Mary corrects.**

**"Then he's very tall for his age. He flicked ink at you today." Sherlock states is a off hand manner. Mary gasped.**

"I didn't even notice that" Natasha said under breath.

**"Is there ink on my face?"**

**"There's nothing wrong with your face" John says as he pours some wine.**

**"There are two drops on your ear in fact. India Blue's nearly impossible to wash off."Sherlock gestures to her right ear as she shoots a glance at John smiling slightly.**

**"Anyway a very impetuous act by the boy but you're too experienced to react rashly, which is why the Lady for whom you work lent you that necklace." Mary who has lost the humorous look on her face continues to look at Sherlock in irritation.**

**"Oriental pearls, diamonds, a flawless ruby, hardly the gems of a Governess."**

"I didn't even know that you could do all of this. That's amazing Tony." Bruce said in amazement because how could he not notice it. After all he spends the most time with him because they are Science Bros.

**"However the jewels you are not wearing tell us rather more."**

**"Holmes,"John warns Sherlock.**

**"You were engaged," Sherlock continues too lost in his deductions. "The ring is gone but the lighter skin where it once sat suggests that you spent some time abroad wearing it proudly." Mary's left hand is shown as she runs her fingers over the patch of pale lined skin. She then takes her own drink. Sherlock while too lost in his deductions counties on not aware of the hole he is digging for himself.**

Even the people watching this happen could feel the tension and annoyance coming from John and Mary on the screen.

**"That is until you were informed of it's true and rather modest worth at which point you broke of the engagement returned to England for better prospects. A doctor perhaps?" Mary threw her drink in Sherlock's face, losing her composure  before regaining it. John just ducks his head, not even seeming surprised at the turn of events.**

Over all the gasps through out room. Bucky and Loki were cracking up. At everyone's questing look Loki began to explain.

"It is so obvious that Anthony here wanted that to happen. If he truly is that good at his job or whatever he is doing, he would have noticed what he was doing. Everything he does has a purpose."

Tony grinned at Loki and BUcky as he thought, "Finally SOMEBODY caught on!"

**"Right on all counts Mr Holmes apart from one. I didn't leave him, he died." Getting up from her chair she casts a quick look at John who gives her a nod before she starts to make way out of the diner.**

**Sherlock finally moves as he sighs as a questioning look passes over his face.**

**"Well done old boy," John says softly before he goes to follow Mary. Both leaving Sherlock alone at the table. Two waiters then arrive bringing Sherlock's dinner. Going on as if nothing happened, he tucks a napkin into his collar. The music starts to become much louder and upbeat as Sherlock eats.**

"That's fucking hilarious Tony. I would say that I am surprised but I'm not we both know that you have done worse. Also I have to go to the bathroom so if anyone has to go, go now so we can keep watching."

Everyone settled back down after using the bathrooms and waited for the screen to start playing again.

 


	9. A/N

From this point forward, I am only going to use dialogue from the movie. I will include some detail of Sherlock and Johns actions when I feel important but from now on, I am going to use dialogue only.

 

For everyone's reactions to the film I will still be doing it the way I have been. That won't be changing. Just thought I would say this before my next update. 

 

Also some how this work got deleted off of ao3, but not wattpad for a short period of time. I just now got time to repost it because I have been very busy with school. I will update this work along with my Tony Stark one shots _(originally Winteriron one-shots)_ , My Watching Dick Grayson fic and watching his past and future fic for Barry Allen. I might start other works because I have been getting a lot of other ideas rather than just watching the movies or clips or whatever. So expect more frequent updates on everything. 

 

If you have any requests that you would like done as a one-shot please go comment on my work. I will leave the link below for it. I will also change it to focus on Tony and others around him rather than just WinterIron if requested by anyone.

 

I hope you guys leave Kudos and comments on all my works! Always appreciated!!!!!!

 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066464/chapters/42699530

 

If the link doesn't work the work total is _"Tony Time is the best Time"_

 


	10. The Joy of Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres the video clip Link:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BMW5rPU_vY4&list=PL0BD4DDEDB4BC7E80&index=6
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter. Leave Kudos if you haven't already and comment please!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Ive been really sick the past week and a half and I finally got a chance to update it. The next update will NOT take this long. I hope you enjoy the chapter!!!

**The dining room that holds a nicely dressed Sherlock is immediately replaced with a shirtless, sweaty one, falling backwards onto a wooden wall with cheering people behind him.**

Both Loki and Bucky mutter under their breath, “God he's sexy…”

They turn to each other giving each other a calculating look before turning back to the screen.

**Clapping mockingly, he ducks twice from the man, he hits before coming back up and slapping the man on the back of the head which causes the bigger man to fall slightly.**

“Anthony you know that you should never taunt your competition, ive taught you better than that.”

Tony opened his mouth to retort to his father's comment but before he could, Maria spoke up.

“Your father’s right  _ Bambino,  _ I taught you that you wait until you win and THEN you rub it in.”

Everyone in the room got a good laugh out of the family's interactions.

**A glimpse of the room shows that Holmes is fighting in a ring of some sort and the people cheering are spectators betting on the match.**

“What are you doing Tony….”

“Calm down Capsical, what i'm doing was a normal thing for me.” 

John and Mrs. Hudson both laughed along with Tony, all remembering their times together on those days.

**Sherlock continues to block the man's attempts at hitting him with his own slaps, which are more effective.**

All of the eyes of every assassin in the room widened, as they recognized the style of fighting.

Irene and Tony observed the movements on the screen with calculating eyes.

**With his guard up Sherlock blocks some more jabs before the man gets one in that sends him reeling. Coming up against the wall, he takes a swig of the offered drink of a person in the crowd before rushing forward and swinging the man into the wall.**

**Sherlock walks in a circle with his arms out wide to the crowd before he is taken off his feet by his opponent.**

“You are being to cocky.”

“Shut up legolas.”

**Slapping the man's back it takes a minute before Sherlock escapes and slaps the man across the face.**

Bruce turns to Tony. “You just really like to mess with people dont you?”

“I wouldn't be me unless I did stuff like that Green Bean.”

Shaking his head at Tony, Bruce turned his gaze back to the screen. Not before seeing the two men by Tony looking at him with an adoring gaze in their eyes.

**Angered,his opponent grabs at him again, trying to bite Sherlock’s head before he is fended off. Sherlock is tossed to the floor and again claps mockingly as he gets up from his former place on the ground. Facing the wall as he gets up he finds a handkerchief on the side right in front of him.**

**He begins to search the crowd quickly and as he is distracted the man punches him in the face, sending him down again.**

“What are you looking for?”

Turning towards Loki and Bucky, (who had asked the question at the same time) he began to answer them.

“It's not what its more of a who, Likes and Bucky-bear.”

**“Get up and fight!”**

**Sherlock gets up once again but this time there is blood dripping down his chin. As he looks up a young woman is across the room in the crowd.  She sends him a wink to which Holmes receives and starts to leave the ring.**

“You know the press always said that you were just like your father.”

Laughing at his mothers comment he said, “Nah mom, i m not because im Bi-sexual and im almost 100% sure that dad is straight so, no we arent that much a like in that way.”

Unnoticed by everyone, Loki and Bucky high fived before returning to the screen.

**“That’s it big man, we're done. You’ve won, congratulations.”**

**“Oi we ain’t done yet,” the man growls out and as Sherlock walks past him, he makes sure that he has a large mouthful of spit and then releases it on the back of Sherlock's head into his hair. Sherlock freezes with an unreadable expression on his face.**

Everyone in the room was on the edge of their seats, waiting to see what Tony would do.

**The mysterious woman is seen making a bet as Sherlocks internal monologue begins.**

**“This mustn't register on an emotional level.”**

**“First distract target.” The handkerchief is thrown into the man's face in slow motion showing how the fight will be going down.**

Everyone around to room is watching the fight trying to remember it all.

**“Then block his blind jab.” The man attempts to hit Holmes using his left arm which Sherlock pushes away.**

**“Counter with cross to left cheek.”Sherlock uses his right arm to throw the punch causing the man to lose his footing for a moment.**

**“Discombobulate.” Holmes claps both his hands over the man's ear with an astonishing amount of force.**

**“Dazed he’ll attempt wild Haymaker, employ elbow block and body shot.” The man attempts to punch Holmes which is defended. Holmes then uses his right arm to punch the man in the ribs.**

**“Block feral left, weaken right jaw, now fracture.” He blocks the uppercut with his right arm and uses his left elbow on the man's jaw. The man's jaw is fractured with a left jab with a crack being heard.**

**“Break cracked ribs, then traumatise solar plexus. Dislocated jaw entirely.” Sherlock goes on to land two punches to the man's torso before punching the man in the jaw on the right side with no remorse.**

**“Heel kick to diaphragm.”Jumping up Sherlock delivers a front kick which sends the man flying into the doors but because of the amount of force he goes flying through them instead.**

“With the way you are playing this out in your mind, you could probably beat Clint  and Nat in a fight. You could even keep up with me, I just wish we could see this at the actual speed it happened.”

Everyone turns their head towards Bucky. No one can deny that he is right. Instead of responding directly to him, Tony turns toward the screen to hide his obvious blush as he speaks. 

“This was a long time ago and I would have to warm up for a couple days before I was to go against someone but I know that I could beat everyone in this room. That fight isn't even everything that I can do and if we were to be using weapons along with a fist fight, I have more knowledge than everyone in this room on both of them. So I'm pretty confident that I could beat all of you one on one.”

Everyone was stunned into silence at Tony’s intellect and skills so they went back to watching the fight.

**“In summary, ears ringing, jaw fractured, three ribs cracked, four broken, diaphragm haemorrhaging. Physical recovery six weeks. Full psychological recovery six months. Capacity to spit at back of head neutralised.”**

**Coming back to himself Sherlock rubs the spit away from his head and finds the woman from before gone. Walking back to the handkerchief, he picks it up to rub away any spit left on his head.**

“I thought you already fought him?”

“No that was me predicting all of the fight in my head Steve. You are all about to see the fight go down at the actual speed i believe.”

Everyone started to pay closer attention the the screen, waiting to see how fast Toy could beat the man and if his predictions were right.

**Exactly like the slow motion fight, Sherlock takes the man down but instead of slow motion it only took him eight seconds.**

Everyone in the room went wide eyed and looked at Tony who didn’t know how to react so just shrugged his shoulders.

**The crowd quickly dies down and everyone goes silent in shock as the man rolls around the floor in pain while Sherlock picks up the handkerchief to shake it off.**

“That was fucking awesome. Can you teach me that?”

“Sure Nat. Hey Clint, you wanna join in?”

As Clint basically bounces in excitement while saying yes, Loki and Bucky sit in jealousy as Tony hadn't asked them if they wanted to learn.

**“Where did that come from?” A man in the crowd asks aloud .Sherlock leaves the ring and walks up to a man smoking next to a bar. Reaching into the man's jacket pocket, he removes some papers that were seen earlier and places one on the bar table before folding the rest into his trouser pocket.**

**He casually pulls a bottle of alcohol from behind the bar and removes the cork with his teeth which he then spits onto the ground. Taking a large swing from the bottle, he continues to ignore the crowd and jogs upstairs where the music is playing again.**

“You really do drink a lot Tony.”

Tony tenses sightly before answering in a calm tone. “Most of what I drink is watered down so get the stick out of your ass Rogers.”

Before anyone could say anything else to Tony, he turned back to the screen signaling the conversation was over.

Once everyone was settled the screen started up again.

  
  



	11. The Jail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres the video link:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BUbqcpcg_sc

**While its raining thunder can be heard along with lightning.**

"Ohh spook-OW Tasha WHAT THE HELL?"

Everyone in the room laughed at Clinks misfortune.

**We see an over view of the town before it shows three men walking in the jail. Lots of yelling and banging on bars can be heard.**

"Jails suck let me tell you. Especially when the guards hate you for being better than them."

 Everyone shook their head fondly at Tony.

**"What the hell's going on here Charlie?!" One of the officers shouts.**

**"Lord Blackwood's put him under some kind of spell sir. It's like he's burning from the inside out." One man is on the floor gasping with his hands on his throat. The men in their cells are still yelling through out this.**

"He's not burning alive in anyway."

Tony turns to Howard and asks, "How would you know that?"

Howard raises an eyebrow and says, "I just do."

**"You lot, shut up! Charlie, Charlie! Take this man to the infirmary now." The guards then move to take the unidentified man to the infirmary.**

**"What's this all about then Blackwood?"**

All the spies and Tony know what he wants while everyone else is waiting to find out.

**"There's someone I want to see," Blackwood replies, as he steps closer to the bars for his cell.**

Both Loki and Bucky turn to Tony, "Its you isn't it."

Tony laughs and says, "When is it not."


	12. Song break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres the video link:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SeM-xpmgVas

The screen started too glitch before a note appeared. Noticing everyones silence, Loki stood up and started to read the note aloud.

 

_**'There has been some minor glitches with the next video right now so while we get that fixed, you all are going to listen to a song that Tony/Sherlock has sang.'** _

 

Many people gaped in shock while Tony was bathing in his own embarrassment. To make matters worse, Maria spoke up.

"Anthony darling I thought you hated singing, whenever I tried to sing and play the piano with you, you would always push me out of the room ."

Tony ducked his head to everyones amusement and said, "Im self taught mom, I was to embarrassed to do any of that around anyone,"

Before anyone could respond, music started playing in the background.

 

 _I_ _t's coming on Christmas_  
They're cutting down trees  
They're putting up reindeer  
And singing songs of joy and peace  
Oh I wish I had a river I could skate away on

 

Everyone felt a sense of peace wash over them because of how smooth and soothing Tonys voice is.

 

_But it don't snow here  
It stays pretty green  
I'm going to make a lot of money_

  

Clint opened his mouth and said, "Do you really need more money though?"

Before he could say anything else Natasha hit him and he quieted down.

 

 _Then I'm going to quit this crazy scene  
Oh I wish I had a river  
I could skate away on_  
  
 __Oh I wish I had a river so long  
I would teach my feet to fly

 

 

Everyones eyes widened in shock at the note he hit.

_ Oh I wish I had a river  
I made my baby cry _

 

 

Loki turned to Tony and whispered in his ear, "You sound amazing Anthony."

As Bucky heard him with enhanced hearing, he winked at Loki as he leant down to Tonys ear as whispered, "He's right doll, you are amazing."

Both Loki and Bucky smiled as they both saw the shiver that coursed though Tony.

 __  
He tried hard to help me  
He put me at ease  
Lord, he loved me so naughty  
Made me weak in the knees

 

 

As if he was reading everyones mind Tony spoke up and said, "This isn't about anyone, its just a song."

Everyone nodded but no one was completely convinced, especially Loki and Bucky who where both trying to hide their jealously. As Tony noticed this he grabbed one of Loki and Bucky hands and held them in his lap. This cause all three men to blush, (especially Tony).

Everyone smiled at them as they listened to the song.

  
__ I wish I had a river I could skate away on  
I'm so hard to handle  
I'm selfish and I'm sad

 

Natasha looked at Tony as she said "котенок **(kitten)** you are no where near selfish."

Tony shook his head as he disagreed with her."Yes I am Nat, and no one here can tell me otherwise."

This made everyone in the room frown.

 

 __Now I've gone and lost the best baby  
That I ever had  
I wish I had a river  
I could skate away on

_ Oh I wish I had a river so long _

 

As Tony continued to blush everyone one smiled at him because they all felt he needed a break and he's finally getting one.

 

 _I would teach my feet to fly  
Oh I wish I had a river  
I made my baby say goodbye  
  
_ __It's coming on Christmas  
They're cutting down trees  
They're putting up reindeer  
And singing songs of joy and peace  
I wish I had a river  
I could skate away on

 

Clint spoke up while he kept his eyes closed, "Tony you have to sing more, this isn't me asking you to this is me telling you to, because you sound like a freakin angle and I don't think I could live with out hearing you sing after this."

With a huge blush on his face Tony nodded which excited everyone because they all loved his singing.

 


End file.
